Lookin' for You
by Phayte
Summary: Just a simple thing that'll make you go 'awe' YS fluff
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer---Gah, these things are SO boring. -sigh- I don't own any of this, if u wanna sue, I have a nice collection of TY beanie babies....that's about all u'll have. But if u take them, I'll cry, I swear it! ;.;**_

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"I just can't compete with Kitazawa can I?" The young singer brushed a strand of hair off of his love's face. Tears had been running down the blonde's face in his sleep. Something about the way the novelist's body lay told Shuichi he was stuck in a nightmare of betrayl and broken innocence. Eiri was still holding on to that man, why, Shuichi would probably never know. "It only hurts you." He whispered with a teary smile to his sleepy soulmate. Yuki Eiri truly had a part of his soul, only a partial reason why Shuichi clung to him so, "Take care of it, it's kind of fragile I think. I'm gonna go for a while, I'll be back. One just can't let their soul go alone can they?"

- - -

Yuki shot awake, tears that had pooled flew off his face, jarred by the sudden action. His hands flew to his facec to wipe away the offending wetness and banish the unfamiliar feeling. His face was cold where the air had brushed, and attempted to evaporate, the tear tracks. His breathing was heavy and ragged and, in a moment of panic, Eiri's head darted back and forth, hoping not to find one Shindou Shuchi in the room during this moment of emotional breakdown. It wasn't (grr, sorry, I just hate using contractions in my writing but I can't find a way around that one that won't make it sound overly formal and it's annoying me..........ok, moment of rambling over) his fault, Eiri certainly could not control what he dreamed about, and if Shuichi had found him in such a state, he'd only break down himself, which would only result in both of them getting more upset until they happened upon a tension-breaker, or both decided to stop talking all together.

At that moment, the uncharacteristic silence of the apartment bothered Eiri. If Shuichi were here, there'd be noise, if Shuichi were going somewhere, he'd (I suppose some contractions just sound better than the long version, I'll deal, I'm sorry......) have checked in on Yuki (1), would have noticed the tears and woken him up in a concern riddne frenzy, probably sobbing himself.

Something was up.

_"I'm gonna go for a while." _Shuichi's voice ran in his mind. In a very un - Eiri - like moment, he leapt out of bed and covered the distance from the bedroom to the front door in less than a second, deja vu settling in his mind and dread in the pit of his stomach. Shuichi's shoes were nowhere to be found. For the second time in his adult life, Eiri hoped that he could open a door and find the pink - haired idiot grinning stupidly back at him.(2)

Throwing the door open, Eiri scanned the hall frantically, finding no one.

"Where did you go?"

* * *

**A/N: Howdies minna-san! Yup, here's another one, and this is just the prologue, just for the record. The next chapter's the idea I had, a songfic. I swear, I'm addicted to those things, I can't listen to a song and try to apply it to something, just look at all the ones I've written for other anime and stuff! It's......scary.......I have mental problems, I'm already aware.**

**NOTE FROM KUMAGORO'S MUSES!!!!!!!! Umm, my other Gravi-fic _The Shape of Dreams_ is kinda put on hold. My wonnerful ISP kinda screwed us over, so I couldn't get the chapter up, and now I have another ISP that's slow and likes to mess up my comp. So I'll have that chappie up ASAP I promise, it just may take a while. Right now I'm rolling with this idea and I don't wanna lose it.**

**(1) Throughout the next chapter, I'm probably gonna be switching from Eiri to Yuki to w/e. It's all just in what I think sounds better. I just didn't want to confuse anybody. If Kitazawa comes up again next chappie, I'm just naming him by his last name.**

**(2) Now just to stowe any confusion here, I'd like to state that at the end of manga vol. 8 Eiri looked like the world had just ended, when Tohma (ick, I'm sorry but I don't like Tohma.......never really have.....) states "Shindou-san may end up a household name in the U.S." Eiri's face looked like he'd give anything to have Shu-chan back. That's what I'm aiming for here**

**My author's notes are always long. GRAVITATION VOL. 10 COMES OUT FEBRUARY 8TH AND VOL. 11 COMES OUT APRIL 11 I believe. For confirmation check if u search there, it'll tell you. You can preorder and all that. **

**Anyway, I'm coming off my coffee high so I'm gonna go.**

**TTFN!!!!**


	2. Lookin' for You

_**Disclaimer---Gah, these things are SO boring. -sigh- I don't own any of this, if u wanna sue, I have a nice collection of TY beanie babies....that's about all u'll have. But if u take them, I'll cry, I swear it! ;.; (Song El Cerrito Place by a country singer I can't think of right now. Yes, country in japanese anime/manga......odd.)**_

_Lookin' for You_

* * *

**I been hangin' round this place**

**I been looking through you're space **

**I been waitin' for you I've been waitin' for you **

**All the places you would go, All the people that you know **

**I've been lookin' for you I've been lookin' for you**

Eiri ground another cigarette butt into the ashtray resting on the railing on the balcony. The small black dish wobbled dangerously, just about fell over before righting itself under the pressure of Eiri's hand. Glaring soundly at the thing he shoved it over the side, watched it fall and shatter on the pavement below, but did not watch the people who stared up at the balcony in confusion. Eiri'd looked among all of those people, all of his friends, searched all of those places Shuichi seemed to love going, and a few he didn't like so well, he was never there.

'One less meaningless thing to find. Why'd you have an ashtray in your crap anyway?' Eiri took himself out of his thoughts just in time to find himself going back into the bedroom, ready to start rummaging through the stuff his former housemate had left behind once again. Clothes, mostly concert attire (Eiri had been amazed at just how skimpy some of this stuff could be, how could Shuichi let himself out in public like that?!) littered the floor and bed. Random knick - knacks and assorted things lay upturned or on their sides, all in all, the house was a mess. Eiri took solace in one thing though; if Shuichi had left so much of his stuff here, he was going to come back, whether or not to leave again remained to be seen. After all, he would never leave for good without taking that microphone autographed by his idol.

Eiri picked said microphone up and tossed in the air deftly and caugh it nimbly, running his thumb across the top of it. He could almost feel it vibrate with his lover's voice.

"I need a cigarette." Patting his pocket, he cursed. No more, which meant he had to go to the store, which meant leaving.

**And all those pretty people up on El Cerrito place **

**They all got somethin' in their pockets all got somethin' on their face**

**They roll down to la Brea where it meets the boulevard**

**Singin' hallelujah while they dance over the stars**

**They all think they are goin' far **

It just seemed to fit that the store Yuki felt like stopping at had to be under the shadow of N - G's main building. Stopping the car and getting out, Eiri glared at the building. No one cared up there, they all waved it off, he'd return, he couldn't stay away, there was too much to do. All of the authority persons sat comfy up in that building, simply expecting their star to return so that they could continue making money..

_**Me I've been lookin' for you baby **_

_**I've been lookin' for you baby **_

_**I've been lookin' for you baby **_

_**I've been lookin' for you baby all night long **_

Exactly why Eiri hated society.

But he had more important things to take care of and the day was waning.

'Where'd you go?"

**Somebody said they might have seen you **

**Where the ocean meets the land**

**So I've been out here all night lookin'**

**For your footprint in the sand **

**Did you hear the ocean singin' **

**Baby did you sing along**

**While you danced over the water to that ol'forgotten song**

**Were you even here at all **

Just as he stepped into his car, a paper blew next to him. Instinctual curiosity made him look down first to see what had collided with his leg, brilliantly hidden desperation caused him to read the large black headline running across the top of the page; **_BAD LUCK'S LEAD SINGER WALKS IT ALONE_**.

A tabloid of course but the figure in the black - and - white blown - up picture resembled Shuichi almost exactly, a small lithe fram, head slumped with his disheveled hair blocking his eyes. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his shorts and he was walking barefoot on a beach. Shuichi did have a shirt like that.

_Bad Luck's Shindou Shuichi was spotted Friday morning walking unattended on the beach as shown above. When asked for comment, he simply stated "I'm just taking some time to think about something." _

_Questions have thus been raised on the status of his relation-_

Eiri discarded the paper without bothing to read whatever rumors they had conjured. The sleek Mercedes sped off in the direction of the beach defying any and just about all traffic laws and angry drivers as the sun began to slide down into the horizon.

The breeze blew easily through Eiri's hair. He let it caress him a moment before the small grains of sand pelting him got annoying. Yes, Shuichi would love this place, he'd be twirling around in the water, singing one of it idol's old songs. Eiri sighed, his mirage vanished along with the footprints in the sand when another breeze carried ocean spray with it.

"You probably weren't even here anyway."

_**Me I've been lookin' for you baby **_

_**I've been lookin' for you baby **_

_**I've been lookin' for you baby **_

_**I've been lookin' for you baby all night long **_

Yuki tipped his head up to look at the moon, that was already almost ready to set. He'd been out looking all day and now he was aggravated. The proverbial 'wild goose chase' was NOT something he did. Shuichi had to be extremely lucky Yuki cared this much. Why did the idiot leave anyway?!

Yuki grinned sadistically, as soon as he found the singer, this whole situation would be sorted out. And he'd return to work a few days later. Yuki Eiri was not a push over, he'd be sure to put them in their place.

**Somehow I wound up in the desert just after daylight **

**There's a joshua tree grows that little place you always liked **

**These pioneer town people they ain't got too much to say **

**If they might have seen you they ain't givin' you away **

**Now it's been two days **

The car came to screeching hault amid the curses of drivers around him that did not quite know who was behind the tinted windows. Eiri looked out of the driver's side window at the park, just beginning to be illuminated by the first rays of daylight. Pulling the car over, he glided out of the driver's seat, practically oozing self confident indifference. Inwardly he thanked any deity Shuichi hadn't been able to strip him of this particular ability.

Nakano Hiroshi was just standing there, looking at . . . something. The spot he was standing-

"You two met here didn't you?"

"And?"

The guitarist bent down and ran his finger over the leaf of a sapling that was barely poking up from the ground. "He likes this place a lot."

Eiri rolled his eyes, "Where is he?" He could tolerate the man beside him if it meant any information. He'd gotten quite accustomed to a warm bed and wasn't about to simply accept that it wouldn't be anymore.

Hiro's laugh was cold, and Eiri wanted to hit him, "If he didn't tell you, what makes you think I'm gonna?" The guy hated him, that much was obvious, but this was stupid.

"Hope I guess. Whatever."

_**Me I've been lookin' for you baby **_

_**I've been lookin' for you baby **_

_**I've been lookin' for you baby **_

_**I've been lookin' for you baby all night long **_

Eiri puffed out a breath and leaned his chin on the steeing wheel. This was stupid, two days he'd spent scouring Japan for someone who seemed to have just dropped off the face of the earth. And he still had not gotten cigarettes. He was tired, fatigued and a bed, cold or no, sounded good about now.

**Think I'll go back to the city **

**Back to El Cerrito place **

**That's the last time I saw that pretty smile upon your face **

Dragging himself out of the car, Eiri moped, unconsciously reaching into his pocket. Why the

h-ll didn't he get any cigarettes?! He was back here, the last place he'd seen his little lover. Yuki found himself thinking about Shu's smile. Something he actually admitted he could get drunk off of. Sometimes he'd make the singer frustrated just to he could say something to make him smile.

That print club picture came to his mind, it was taked securely on his computer, a place Shuichi was forbidden to go no matter what. Eiri had made a conscious effort not to smile then and give that I'm - better - than - you look, but his eyes still sparkled. D-mn Shuichi was infectous and Eiri had surrendered long ago that he'd caught it.

Eiri stepped to the door and opened it, he could have sworn he had locked it before leaving . . .

**I've been lookin' for you baby**

"WHERE THE H-LL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Caught completely by surprise, the vocalist screetched, tripped over various things he was trying to pick up, and wound up hopelessly tangled in a pile of his clothing. "Yuki!" Shu's head popped up, a pair of short black shorts resting upside - down on the top of his pink hair. "EEP!"

Yuki reached down and picked the smaller boy up by the collar pulling him out of the pile and glaring cold enough to freeze boiling water. Shuichi squirmed nervously, this would not end well, "I have been looking two whole g-d d-mned days for you!" Dropping him, Eiri towered over Shuichi looking more than ready to rip him a new one, "I'll spare you the horrendously boring details of a pointless," there was that glare again, "search, and ask one more time. Where, the H-LL, did you go?!"

**I've been lookin' for you baby**

"W-well, you see-" Shuichi was looknig everywhere, anywhere, for something to hide behind while, quite unsuccesfully, trying to quell the tears flowing down his face. "You were crying again in your sleep so I figured it was about . . . him, and that you'd nee4d some time to yourself. So I went to stay with Sakuma-san for a few-"

"Baka!" Shuichi gave a small scarred look at the hand on his mouth. "Did I say I wanted time away from you? You're not THAT dumb, if I don't want somthing you'll know it." Yuki crushed his lips to Shuichi's, stowing any comment from the younger man and letting out all of his frustrations slightly more aggressively than he'd have liked, but the vocalist wasn't complaining.

**I've been lookin' for you baby**

Shuichi lay propped on his shoulders with blankets twined around his waist. Eiri was on his back, one hand resting beneath his head on the pillow while he ran the other absently through his lover's hair. It was testament enough that Eiri had not showered yet, that something was on his mind.

Shu opened his mouth.

"You wanna know what my dream was about?"

Shuichi bobbed his head up and down dumbly.

"I dreamed you had left without so much as an explaination." Eiri grinned at the shocked silence emanating from his partner. "You know, you should really let go of my past, I have."

Shuichi lay silent for a long while, very much unable to come up with a retort. After a moment, he simply snuggled into Yuki, ready to fall asleep. "So you really went looking for me?"

"Yes Shu, I did. And you're not getting off that easily." Eiri had said it as easily as if he were smoking a cigarette, which, he remembered, he never had gotten more of. That would have to wait.

"What're you talkin-EEP!"

**A/N: Yay! All done. And I think we all know what they were doing right at the end there.......yeah, anyway. For someone who doesn't like contractions, I sure used them a lot. I dunno, maybe I'd just gotten lazy. I'm about sick of typing right now, this was LONG! I took a nap about halfway through writing it. Oh, here is where I apologize for all the stupid typos. I just stopped caring eventually, like I said, sick of typing. I found a ton in the prologue.......really very sorry about that. I'm a terrible proofreader.**

**I could have sworn my bunny talked to me earlier. He was looking at me, I simply asked him what he was looking at, and he said......."An idiot" I feel loved.**

**Oh, _NOTE_. I really didn't want to do the whole cliche Yuki angsting over how Shuichi had managed to make him go looking for him. So here it is, Yuki's past that point and he knows it. He may not know if he loves Shuichi yet, but he knows there's something.**

**I was going to put this into the story, but couldn't find a place for it, but if you want to read it, here's a little idea of mine:**

"Shuichi," The singer's head popped up at his name coming from his lover's lips, "You're like a drug and you've made me addicted and pretty much dependant." Yuki was staring up at the cieling, as if it were an afterthought

Shuichi supposed it was meant to be a compliment, but something was bothering him, "Yuki, drugs are bad for you."

Yuki couldn't help but smirk, "But they help ease pain and get you higher than the sky."

"But they can kill you if you use to much! Can't you think of a better analogy?" Shu seemed frantic, he didn't want to be bad for Yuki! This was depressing.

"So I suppose I won't overdose then."

**So what'd'cha think? I thought it was kinda cool. OOOO IDEA! I'm making this a challenge! Write a fic w/this in it! Mostly because I don't think I can right now. If anyone's bothered to read this far.**

**Anyway, Kumagoro's muses are going to bed....**

**TTFN!**


End file.
